thomas_and_twilight_sparkles_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Annie and Clarabel
Annie and Clarabel are Thomas' faithful coaches, whom he loves dearly and would never dream of being separated from them. Annie and Clarabel both have seating accommodation for carrying passengers; Clarabel also has a brake compartment for luggage and a guard. The two coaches are nearly always seen coupled together, with Annie usually facing Thomas and Clarabel facing backwards. Biography The Railway Series Annie and Clarabel were given to Thomas in 1925, when he was given his branch line. They operate as a push-pull set. They have had several adventures, such as losing their guard and becoming runaways. Clarabel once derailed on a set of trap points when Thomas slipped on some oily rails and had to be helped by Diesel. Thomas & Friends''Edit Thomas met Annie and Clarabel for the first time when he thought they were the Express Coaches. He apologised and introduced himself, leaving Annie and Clarabel impressed. At that time, they were often pulled by James. When Thomas received his branch line after rescuing James, the two coaches were given to him to use. At times when Thomas is away, James, Percy, Toby, Duck, Stanley, Emily, Rosie (unseen) and Ryan have all taken his place to pull them. Emily and Neville have both taken them not knowing they were Thomas' coaches and Caitlin has once taken them without realising they were coupled to her own coaches and Hirosaved them. Gordon also pulled them once, when Samson took his Express Coaches by mistake. Ashima, Daisy and Diesel have also pulled them. Personalities Annie and Clarabel are respectful to all of the engines, but most of all Gordon and Thomas, whilst they respect Daisy least of all for insulting them and Henrietta. They show a kind and caring side to everyone on the whole railway. However, despite their kindness and sweetness, when needed they can be stern, especially Annie, like when they scolded Thomas for teasing Gordon, however they're no saints themselves. Once when Daisy was rude to them, they naughtily tricked her into thinking that there was something wrong with her which caused confusion and delay. When the Fat Controller found out he told them that two wrongs don't make a right and that he expected better from the both of them. Annie and Clarabel are best friends, but like all friends, such as Donald and Douglas, sometimes they fall out. Trivia * Annie and Clarabel get along with Twilight Sparkle since she's Thomas' true love and wife. * Annie and Clarabel join Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Team in ''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle Meets Garfield. * Annie and Clarabel are best friends with Night Light and Twilight Velvet. * Annie and Clarabel are also Oliver and Toad's girlfriends. * As of the twenty-second season, Annie and Clarabel are the only non-human twin characters who are both still voiced by the same actress. * Up until the debut of the Slip Coaches in Series 18, Annie and Clarabel were the only characters with embedded faces ever since that practice had phased out. * Gallery Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Team Category:Coaches Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Girlfriends Category:Females Category:Thomas & Friends Characters Category:Thomas & Friends Characters (RWS) Category:Groups Category:Singing characters Category:A Character who is afraid of ghost Category:Duos Category:Twilight Sparkle's Family Category:Citizens of Equesodor